kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xaed
"I might be small, but I could kick your ass any day!" ~To Sora, Kairi, and Riku Xaed The Burning Soul, is rank V in The Rebellion. She appears as a main and playable character in Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance. She controls the Theif nobodies. In Sonata of Broken Dreams, she has a very minor role, but her and Lea's children, Di-Axys and Crocell, are main characters. Journal Entries First "A '''firey' girl with a matching personality. She attacks with furious abandon with her chains and whips, making her a formidable opponent. Don't want to mess with her any time soon."'' Second Appearance Xaed is pretty small and skinny, although she tries to act stronger. She has short, scraggly, orange hair with red streaks. She also has a ear and belly button piercing. Each piercing has a large red gem on it. Her clothes are fairly simple, a baggy pair of black cargos with orange, yellow, and red flames licking up the legs, and a short orange tank that on the top has a part burned off. She has a small flame tatoo on her neck, put there by her brother on the Day of Disaster. Her eyes are a flame red mixed with amber. She has the same skin tone as Xid, so she's fairly tan. Forms *'Orange and black dragon (Arygon)' *'Orange and yellow dog (Earth)'- When she visits Earth, she becomes a small orange with yellow splotches. Her clothing stays exactly the same, but because of her tail, she has a slit in the back of her pants. Her hair, instead of being down, is in a messy, low ponytail. Also, orange and black aviator glasses sit on her head. *'Red and orange dog '(Mobius) *'Orange dog (ToonTown)' *'Orange, black, red, and yellow cat (Great Woods)'- When she goes to Great Woods, she becomes Flarepaw the cat. Her main color is black, but flames in orange, yellow, and red lick up from her paws and down her tail. Four red berries stud her ears. A choker made from rabbit fur is on her neck. *'Orange Circuit-Lined (Space Paranoids)' *'Homumculus Dog (Halloween Town)'- When she goes to Halloween Town, she becomes a homunculus dog. She has dog ears and a dog tail. Being a homunculus, she has various patches of dog fur sewn into her normal skin. She wears what she usually does, it's just ripped and almost in rags. *Red Kyril (Neopia) Alternate Outfits Much like the others in The Rebellion, her outfits revolve around one color. Hers is orange. *'If I Were A...'- When she attatches this charm, she becomes a pirate. A large black pirate hat with a red skull that is on fire on it sits on her head. Bright orange bandaging can be seen dangling down from the sides under the hat. Three yellow feathers hang on each of her ears. Her shirt is an ivory poet blouse with a red corset covering part of it. Many different golden bands and bangles cover her arms. She wears black leather harem pants that have orange, red, and yellow flames on them, resembling her normal outfit. Her shoes are knee-high black boots with ornaments and other decratives in the colors of orange, yellow, and red. *'Party Perfect'- When she wears this charm, she wears a short, strapless dress that resembles a flame. The bottom layer is yellow and spikes at the bottom. The middle layer is orange and also spikes at the bottom. The top layer is red and spikes at the bottom like the other two. She wears red cork wedge shoes that have yellow and orange feathers on them. *'Dressphere'- When she attaches this charm, she wears a slightly altered version of Paine's Alchemist dressphere appearance. Personality She acts a lot like Fang from Final Fantasy XIII, making her loud and a bit bad-ass. She acts that way so the rest of the rebellion won't look down on her, since she is the youngest. Throughout the story though, she turns out to be quite tsundere. Her daughter, Di-Axys, shares the same trait. She gets along the worst with Xaslamach and Iopex. Relationships Story The Beginning Ade lived in Fifth Hope as an owner of Tatoo Haven, her parent's tatoo parlor. Unfortunately, her parents when she was very young. Her brother, Abel, helped her keep the store clean, in check, ect. The day when the heartless attacked, she was caught by a Darkside and she lost her heart. Abel was caught as well, but didn't turn into a nobody, while Ade did. She wandered Fifth Hope until Xid and Demyx found her. They took her back to The Castle that Never Was and she was made rank XVIII in the Organization. She lived in the castle for a while, but when she spoke up to Xemnas that she didn't believe that summoning Kingdom Hearts would give them back their hearts, and that using the Waters of Hope would do that. Xemnas said that speaking against the superior has horrible conciquences. She and the rest of the Rebellion were thrown in the dungon, soon to be exicuted or exiled. Before that they are tortured, that is when she gets her Marks of Shame, written in her own blood. Unlike Xaslamach and Xid, she was going to be exiled, not exicuted. After being thrown out of the castle, she wandered again. After a while she ran into Xerena and Zaxer. They brought her to The Hideout in Radiant Garden, where the others were. Weapon Her weapons of choice are whips, but she can also use chains. Whips *Theives Loot- Earth *Underworld's Punishment- Daten City Chains *Ruby Link to the Past- Graveyard of Dreams *Royal Flame- Hyrule EX Mode During her EX mode, Engulfed by Dancing Flames, she gets large wings that curve so that they almost touch each other above her head. She is engulfed in flames, so she really dosn't wear anything. Her hands turn into claws like Ultimecia from Final Fantasy VIII. Her attack is called The Fury of the Dancing Pheonix. During that she screams, creating flames that engulf the enemy/enemies and she jumps back and forth, cutting through them each time. The final blast is when her wings create a gigantic fire ball that she throws at the enemies. It stays there for second, but when she turns around and snaps her fingers, it explodes, usually killing the enemy. Abilities She utilizes in fast, weak physical attacks, powerful defensive skills, and medium-strength black magic. She can also summon fire-based Fantasies, like Ifirit. Black Magic *Fire/Fira/Firaga *Flare *Violent Pain *Fire Ball Theme Her theme is the Passionate Squall instrumental from the January, 2010 anime Seikon no Qwaser Quotes Victory *"I kick ass pretty well, don't I?" (any boss) *"That was too easy!" (any enemy) *"Did you really think you were going to win?" (any friend battle) *"Owned!" (Any fire-based enemy) Defeat *"Damn... not here..." (any boss) *"Looks like you won this time." (any friend battle) *"How could I lose to such... Losers?" (any enemy) In-Battle *"Screw you!" (before powerful attack) *"Cower before the burning flame losers!" (before powerful fire-based attack) *"O flickering blaze, burn... Fire Ball!" (incantation for fire ball) *"O disturbing power now unleashed, mete thy judgment upon the evil before me... Violent Pain!" (Incant. for Violent Pain) *"Whatever loser! You're going down!" (After dodging powerful attack) *"Wow. That worked well idiot!" (After enemy's attack has no affect) Gallery Xaed mermaid.jpg|Her appearance in Atalantica Xaeddragon2.jpg|Her appearance in Arygon Trivia *She shares a great similarity to Rita Mordio from Tales of Vesperia, including the way she acts, her appearance, and her weapon *Her animal counterpart is a dog﻿, showing that she is loyal to people she trusts, but will attack anything that hurts them in any way *Her heart is shaped like a flame *The Dream that symbolizes her is Ruby Category:Characters Category:Nobodies Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Non-Disney Characters